


Get over you

by tamo_an



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Breaking Up & Making Up, M/M, Separation Anxiety, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-01-16 13:30:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18522517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamo_an/pseuds/tamo_an
Summary: "No es tan fácil salir de esta relación.No es tan fácil poder olvidarme de ti."Furihata llegó a un punto en el que no sabe si debe seguir en una relación con Akashi... o lo que quedaba de ella.Akashi no sabe lo que quiere y se aferra a la única persona que lo mantiene cuerdo.





	1. Punto de quiebre

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes y las canciones mostradas en los capítulos pertenecen a sus respectivos autores. No son usados con fines de lucro.

Akashi y Furihata tenían una relación a larga distancia. Podía decirse que era estable y tranquila. Parecían estar satisfechos con eso pues hallaban una extraña tranquilidad en saberse queridos desde otra prefectura.

 

Con todo lo que en un principio costó entablar cercanía entre ellos fue una verdadera sorpresa para todos sus amigos y conocidos que terminaran juntos. Forjar una relación más allá de la amistad fue un proceso de aprendizaje mutuo, llegar a ser algo más se dio de forma natural.

 

 

Ahora, como alumnos de universidad no tenían la misma libertad de antes. Si bien varias cosas cambiaron a su favor que les permitieron estar más cerca uno del otro, sus interacciones y dinámica de pareja parecían estar estancadas en un punto. No sabían hacia dónde iba su relación. No tenían planes para el futuro.

 

Akashi para ese entonces se había hecho cargo de una fracción de la empresa de su padre con quien parecía tener cierta relación de cordialidad entre personas que acababan de conocerse. Una relación bastante superficial para tratarse de la familia. Seguía manteniendo ese ritmo de disciplina y exigencia que lo caracterizaba como alumno ejemplar. Daba más allá de lo que podía hacer y eso le agotaba. Trabajaba a un ritmo frenético, desquiciante, "sin prisas, pero sin pausas" era uno de los lemas que sólo había aplicado hasta ese momento de su vida.

 

_You think you've got your way_

_But baby there's a catch_

_Don't need your foul play_

_Now you have met your match_

_You think you're in control_

_But that won't last that long_

_You thought you wore the crown_

_Honey, you were wrong_

 

 

Sobre todo, trataba de probarse a sí mismo, estar a la altura de las circunstancias. Cumplir con las expectativas de los demás, incluyendo su pareja. Quería demostrar el poder que ejercía sobre los demás y la valía de su persona.

Quería tener el control de todo.

 

_You had me taken in_

_But now I've found you out_

_And I won't go through that again_

_You've always had to win_

_You'll have to go without_

_You don't know where to stop_

Kouki, por su parte, llevaba una vida mucho menos agitada. En su mente existían dos prioridades: su carrera y Akashi. Para Furihata no había sido tan brusco el cambio de la escuela media superior a la universidad. Claro, la carga de tareas y materias era diferente pero no imposible de lidiar.

Su novio era quien continuamente lo motivaba a no darse por vencido cuando algo no le salía bien a la primera. Siempre estaba ahí cuando lo necesitaba, era como si pudiera ver a través de él. Por eso recurría a él en cualquier momento, para cualquier situación, sabía que Akashi tendría tiempo para él.

 

_Go, go, go, go, go_

_I'll get over you_

_You drive me crazy, up the wall_

_Think you're Mr Know-it-all_

_Go, go, go, go, go_

_I'll get over you_

_You drive me crazy, up the wall_

_Goodbye Mr Know-it-all_

 

Furihata creía fervientemente en que su relación era estable por el apoyo mutuo y la reciprocidad de esta. Era paciente con Akashi, sabía lo estresante que podía llegar a estar cuando tenía reuniones de la empresa. No reprochaba si cancelaba su cita a último minuto, en cambio le mandaba mensajes (llenos de kaomojis) alentándolo a que diera su mejor esfuerzo. Akashi agradecía eso. Evitaba muchas discusiones y disgustos, aunque siempre le quedaba cierto remordimiento de no ser buen novio.

 

Algunas veces su mente le jugaba malas pasadas. Cuando cancelaba una cita con Kouki, inmediatamente pensaba que lo engañaba, que tenía otra pareja o salía con alguien más. El sólo imaginarlo le ponía ansioso.

No... pero no quería manipularlo, no debía controlarlo. Se enamoró del castaño por la forma en que se complementaban, por su personalidad afable y carismática.

Ciertamente él también se preguntaba qué era lo que Kouki veía en él.

_You never compromised_

_Complaining everyday_

_About everything in sight_

_I've let you stay a while_

_Now I am getting bored_

_No substance in your style_

_And you're not the man_

_You thought that you were_

_You had me taken in_

_But now I've found you out_

_And I won't go through that again_

_You've always had to win_

_You'll have to go without_

_You don't know where to stop_

 

 

Y a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos. Akashi llegó a su punto de quiebre.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_I let you have your say_

_Oh get over you_

_Go, go, go, go, go_

_I'll get over you_

_You drive me crazy, up the wall_

_Think you're Mr Know-it-all_

_Go, go, go, go, go_

_I'll get over you_

_You drive me crazy, up the wall_

_Goodbye Mr Know-it-all_

_Go, go, go, go, go_

_I'll get over you_


	2. Ataque

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akashi vive en Kyoto, Furihata en Tokyo.
> 
> Ambos tratan de que su relación sobreviva aunque evidentemente algo... alguien no está bien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo está basado en una situación muy íntima.

Su vida no iba conforme lo planeado. Llegó a un punto en que tenerlo todo no era suficiente. Nunca era suficiente.

La constante presión a la que se sometía pesaba sobre su cuerpo. Su mente siempre estaba en una nebulosa de confusión, causada por el cansancio de las interminables juntas y tareas diarias. A veces no parecía reconocer lo que estaba a su alrededor. Seguía adelante como un autómata.

 

La primera vez sucedió de forma inminente.

 

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué su cuerpo no estaba reaccionando? Empezó a temblar.

 

Le estaba costando trabajo…      res-pi-rar.

 

No

 

No podía.

Sentía ahogarse.

 

Comenzó a llorar de impotencia. No sentía su cuerpo.

 

Auxilio

 

 

Necesitaba ayuda

 

 

Sin embargo, lo dejó pasar.

Había logrado tener un día libre para ver a su novio. Estaba encantando, hacía mucho que no lo veía y estaba ansioso por volverlo a abrazar. Lo echaba mucho de menos.

 

Fue a recogerlo a la estación de trenes, hubiese preferido verlo en su casa, pero era más cómodo evitar hacer todo el traslado.

 

Todo estaba planeado: saldrían a pasear un rato, visitarían algunas tiendas y comprarían recuerdos para sus amigos, irían a cenar y pasarían un rato agradable viendo una película en el cuarto del pelirrojo.

Lamentablemente no cumplieron su itinerario por... distraerse con otros asuntos.

 

 

 

 

La sensación de calidez que emanaba del cuerpo de Kouki lo hacía sentir protegido. Tranquilo. Sin preocupación alguna. Tenerlo debajo de él, sucumbiendo ante sus caricias y palabras le hacían sentir placer.

Lo extrañaba tanto.

 

Su mente dejó de pensar en su pareja y comenzó a sumergirse en sí mismo, en la autosatisfacción que le proporcionaba controlar el cuerpo de su amante.

Estaba a punto de alcanzar el clímax, iba más rápido, con movimientos toscos y fuertes… pero no alcanzó a sentir nada.

 

Estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico.

 

 

 

 

 

Kouki se había limitado a parar en el momento en que sintió que el comportamiento de Akashi era inusual. Lo abrazó tan fuerte como pudo para hacerle saber que todo iba a estar bien, escuchó como trataba de respirar, sofocándose.

 

-Sei, debemos parar. No podemos seguir. - trató de alejarse para darle espacio-

-No, no, estoy bien.  Yo aún puedo…

-No lo estás ¿Por qué lo niegas?

-Por que puedo manejarlo solo. Sé cómo lidiar con mis deficiencias, no puedes hacer nada por mí. – Akashi inhaló y exhaló unas cuantas veces para calmarse, tenía que recobrar su compostura antes de seguir hablando-

 

Furihata se quedó sin palabras.

 

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? Apenas puedes sostenerte. Necesitas reposar. Debemos detenernos.

 

Akashi ignoró lo dicho por su pareja. Forcejeó para volverlo a tomar de la cintura, trastabillando en el momento. Furihata lo empujó, lo estaba lastimando.

 

\- ¡Acabas de tener un ataque de pánico! ¿Desde cuándo has estado sufriendo de esto? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

\- ¡Porque no era necesario! Y aunque estuvieras a mi lado no podrías hacer nada. - el pelirrojo respondió a la defensiva, prefería evitar hablar del tema- ¿Acaso eres psiquiatra? ¿Tienes alguna especialización en trastornos mentales? ¿Por qué crees tener derecho a decirme qué debo de hacer? Como si no tuviera suficiente con las demandas de mi padre, de la empresa, de esta relación que no me lleva a ningún lado.

 

Escuchar eso asustó al castaño, quien ciertamente no esperaba tales reclamos.

 

-Eres mi pareja y me importa tu salud. Porque claramente me preocupo por ti. Si no puedo ayudarte como pareja y no puedes confiar en mí, no sé qué estoy haciendo aquí.

 

Eso tomó desprevenido a Akashi, quien a su vez no lograba procesar lo que había dicho.

 

\- Lo que dije… no quería lastimarte. Yo no quiero que mis problemas te afecten también. Fue un reflejo de mi desahogo… lo siento. No volverá a ocurrir.

 

Y a esa vez le sucedieron otras.

Siguiendo el mismo patrón.

 

Akashi no dejaba que nadie interviniera en sus asuntos.

 

La impotencia que sentía Furihata por no hacer nada, por no  _poder_  hacer nada lo llevaba a una situación de ansiedad y estrés.

 

No podía ayudar a Akashi si él no lo deseaba.

 

 

Se preguntó cuándo habían cambiado las cosas, en qué momento de su relación empezaron a distanciarse. Cuando habían dejado de ser algo.


	3. No

Lamento haberme enterado que ya no somos nada.

 

 

 

Después de presenciar tal momento, Kouki se replanteó lo que conlleva tener una relación.

¿Se darían tiempo para resolver sus respectivos asuntos? La realidad era que ninguno de los dos cumpliría con su palabra porque eran tan dependientes uno del otro que no funcionaría.

 

Kouki muy pronto descubrió qué era lo que Akashi esperaba de él y a pesar de saberlo, siguió estando a su lado. No podían ser más que conocidos. Y Furihata no tenía intención alguna de empezar la relación desde cero.

 

Se sentía tan perdido.

 

Últimamente discutían mucho, o por el contrario se ignoraban… la relación parecía ir empeorando. Y paralelamente la presión de sus tareas cotidianas aumentaba lo cual no hacía más fácil lidiar con la situación.

 

Llegó el momento en que se volverían a ver y Furihata no podía menguar en su decisión. Retrasarla no estaba permitido. No más concesiones.

 

Aunque al principio la plática resultó un tanto tensa, el ambiente incómodo comenzó a desvanecerse mientras rememoraban las gratas experiencias con sus amigos. En el instante en que ya no tuvieron nada que decirse, Furihata aprovechó para romper el silencio y preguntó con cierta cautela:

 

-¿Acaso tú… tú pensaste que esta relación es un error? ¿Por qué decidiste ir tan lejos?

 

Akashi evadió cualquier respuesta fijando la mirada en las manos del castaño. Parecía meditar lo que iba a contestar. Sin embargo, no salió nada de su boca.

 

-Me hiciste creer que ni siquiera merecía una llamada tuya para ayudarte en medio de un ataque de pánico. Simplemente no entiendo. No entiendo qué me hizo creer que podríamos resolverlo como pareja cuando ni siquiera podemos hablar adecuadamente sin gritar o enojarnos.

-Pasamos más tiempo fingiendo que estamos bien ante todos. Pero no puedes esperar a arreglarlo en un solo día, Kouki. Es un desgaste innecesario.

-Tenemos que dejar de evadir el hecho de que nuestra relación física es la única que al parecer nos sostiene, pero no es suficiente. Yo no estoy muy seguro de entender lo que estás pasando. Realmente no puedo imaginar el dolor que sientes y quiero ayudarte. Quiero saber de qué forma puedo ser útil para ti. El problema es que tu no me dejas.

 

A pesar de haber sonado como un reclamo, Furihata anhelaba desesperadamente que su novio fuera consciente de que sus acciones, así como sus decisiones “absolutas” repercutían negativamente tanto a él como a las personas que lo rodeaban. Akashi no parecía compartir esa misma visión.

 

-Eres único. El único en cumplir con mis caprichos, en estar a mi nivel. Eres perfecto para mí. Y tengo miedo de que te des cuenta de que un mereces a alguien mejor. Desde que empezamos a salir descubrí un nuevo rango de emociones gracias a ti. Y me he dado cuenta de que sin ti tiendo a descontrolarme. Eres una red de apoyo para mí.

 

-No-no. No, Seijuurou. He venido a decirte esto porque me gustas, de verdad te amo. Pero yo no puedo ser tu soporte, ya no más.

 

Akashi lo miraba absorto, no lograba asimilar lo que le estaba diciendo su novio. Era una situación completamente fuera de su control, necesitaba pensar… necesitaba… a Kouki.

 

-Me estás haciendo daño. No puedo solucionar tus problemas si no puedo cargar con el peso de los míos.

Lleno de determinación, dijo una frase no propia de alguien tan tranquilo como él:

 

-He venido a terminar con esta relación. Ninguno de los dos merece esto.

 


	4. La molicie de la vida

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nadie sabe la fecha exacta en la que superará una ruptura.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antes de leer debo aclarar algunas cosas:
> 
> En este capítulo se manejan dos espacios temporales, el primero después de la ruptura y el segundo, cuando ya ha pasado un tiempo considerable después de haber terminado su relación.   
> En esta historia no hay (ni habrá) interacción directa con otras parejas. Tampoco intervención de personajes allegados a los protagonistas (la generación de los milagros, compañeros de instituto etc.)  
> Esta parte está un poco más centrada en Furihata, pero no deja de lado a Akashi.
> 
>  
> 
> Y ya. creo que es todo. Ahora sí, los dejo leer.

Ahora, solo en su despacho Akashi no podía dejar de pensar en la situación que aconteció varios días atrás, casi una semana.

 

Ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de reaccionar.

 

Dio por sentado que su relación con Kouki no cambiaría.

 

Simplemente no alcanzaba a entender la magnitud de la situación. Todo sucedió tan rápido, fue tan inesperado…

 

¿Y ahora qué le quedaba?

 

Sinceramente no lo sabía.

 

 

Kouki… había sido su primer todo.

 

 

Era la primera relación seria que tenía.

 

Era la primera persona a la que se declaró.

 

Era la primera vez que era abierto con alguien más.

 

 

 

 

Era la primera vez que tenía el corazón roto.

 

 

 

 

Y aunque en su mente se maquinaran excusas por las cuales Furihata cortó con él, sólo quería justificar una relación que inminentemente ya no tenía arreglo.

 

 

Más pronto que tarde debía enfrentar la realidad.

 

 

Aquel día Furihata esperó algún indicio de que Akashi fuera consciente de su enfermedad y de lo serio que era. Su doble personalidad también era un punto por tratar. Se sentía culpable por dejarlo así porque sabía que en esos momentos Akashi necesitaba en quién apoyarse. ¿Fue una decisión precipitada originada por su cobardía?

 

 

No, no. Tenía que pensar con la mente clara.

 

No quería ser el único soporte emocional. Sabía que Sei-… Akashi minimizaría sus propias dolencias porque siempre podría recurrir a él para desahogarse.

 

 

Tenía que ser sincero consigo mismo. Desde hace tiempo estar con Akashi ya no era lo mismo.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Akashi empezó a refugiarse en el trabajo, lo hacía olvidar cualquier recuerdo de su relación. Era una mejor idea que auto compadecerse durante todo el día sin salir de casa. Evitaba sentirse miserable si hacía algo productivo pues al mismo tiempo se veía beneficiado en términos de ganancias monetarias.

 

 

A veces, inconscientemente, revisaba las notificaciones de su celular, esperando por un mensaje del castaño.

 

 

 

 

Por su parte, Furihata hacía algo similar… o al menos lo intentaba. Por supuesto que no le era fácil, después de todo creyó que Akashi sería la única persona con la que compartiría toda su vida.

 

 

 

 

Ambos se centraron en su vida académica y laboral, estaban a unos cuantos pasos de ser adultos con funciones socialmente establecidas cumpliendo las pocas o muchas expectativas que se tenían de ellos.

 

 

Poco a poco decidieron enfocarse en su vida futura, dejaron de lado su vida amorosa, tratando de aminorar el dolor de su ruptura.

 

 

A la larga, la indiferente sensación de vacío les hizo daño, empezando por Furihata.

 

 

 

 

Simplemente no se sentía bien, los mareos y constantes dolores de cabeza lo tenían agotado, tampoco su alimentación era la mejor a pesar de saber cocinar prefería comprar bentos en las tiendas de conveniencia para ahorrar tiempo. Las bebidas energéticas junto con el café no podían fallar, sobre todo si debía hacer entregas de trabajos.

 

Ya ni hablar del ejercicio, había perdido la poca forma atlética que le había proporcionado el baloncesto.

 

Se sentía desmotivado, apático y con muchas ganas de dormir. Todo el tiempo estaba cansado.

 

Sufría insomnio. A veces, con la vista fija en el techo de su habitación, imaginaba que la molicie* vendría por él y acabaría con su banal existencia. Después de todo, era un desastre. Era tan patético.

 

 

Se sentía tan diminuto.

 

 

Simplemente no tenía aspiración alguna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Molicie. Utilizo este término a partir de un cuento homónimo de Julio Ramón Ribeyro.


	5. 弱肉強食

弱肉強食

 

Furihata sufrió una descompensación.

No fue hasta muy tarde por la noche cuando comenzó a sentirse mareado, con ganas de vomitar, con el cuerpo cortado, la cabeza le dolía tanto que la sentía explotar.

Colapsó.

Fue internado. Tenía anemia.

¿Por qué tenía que llegar hasta ese punto para darse cuenta de que estaba mal?

Claramente fue una estupidez dejar de cuidarse. Desvelarse, alimentarse con comidas instantáneas y bañarse cada que se acordaba. ¿Qué lograba con ese poco interés hacia su persona?

 

Claro, se sentía miserable pero no era pretexto para actuar de forma tan irresponsable.

No podía dejar de sentirse culpable por lo sucedido en su relación con Akashi. Se suponía que haberse alejado de él lo ayudaría a replantear qué era lo que quería para su futuro.

 

Se dio cuenta de lo dependiente que era del pelirrojo.

 

La razón por la cual no pedía ayuda era porque creía que debía enfrentarse sólo a algo que internamente le concernía a él. Después de todo era su bienestar… pero en realidad estaba cayendo en el mismo problema.

No por aceptarlo significa que se haya solucionado.

 

¿Por qué se negaba a aceptar que no estaba bien?

¿Es que acaso no era nadie sin Akashi?

 

Se quejaba del pelirrojo cuando él mismo reproducía esas mismas actitudes. Qué hipócrita eres, Furihata Kouki.

 

Afrontar la situación iba más allá de eso.

 

Furihata se estaba sintiendo miserable porque esperaba que alguien pudiera rescatarlo, aliviar todas sus penas y darle palmaditas en la espalda mientras le decía que todo estaba bien. Sobre todo, esperaba que ese alguien fuera Akashi Seijuurou.

 

Nadie iba a solucionar nada por él.

 

Debía aceptar de una buena vez que tenía un problema. Uno muy grande. Necesitaba buscar ayuda, ese era el primer gran paso.

 

 

Apenas despertó con todos esos pensamientos rondando en su mente, y postrado en medio de una camilla de un frío hospital fue que Furihata Kouki decidió dejar de amar a Akashi Seijuurou.

 

Irremediablemente echó a llorar.

 

_¿Qué estaba haciendo con su vida?_

_Él era absoluto. Siempre tenía razón._

Los ataques de pánico fueron más contantes, más agresivos, más dolorosos. Pero ninguna experiencia lo hizo cambiar de parecer.  _Él siempre estaba en lo correcto_.

Sin embargo, Akashi no buscaba sentirse mejor, anhelaba algo que en ese momento no podía poseer: el control.

 

Control sobre sus emociones, control sobre las demás personas, control sobre Furihata Kouki.

 

Control era tener todo a su disposición, en el momento que él considerara pertinente. De otra forma, sentía que alguien más lo estaba manejando a su antojo.

 

Comer o ser comido.

Nadie le iba arrebatar el placer absoluto de tener lo que más deseaba en ese momento.

 

Por supuesto que había sido duro para él. Pero ante una adversidad así lo único que tenía que hacer era ser paciente.

 

 

Claro que sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Y nadie lo iba a detener.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Abrió la puerta de esa horrible habitación. Se encontraba listo para volverlo a ver. Perdón,  _estaban listos_  para volverlo a ver.

 

-¿Cómo sigues Kouki?

 

Su voz que resonó fuerte y alta se perdió como el eco en una montaña. El paciente lo había escuchado mas no se dignó a mirarlo.

 

-Parece que no has tenido un momento difícil. Pero no te preocupes, con los cuidados adecuados, te mejorarás.

-Vete. Por favor. No quiero tenerte cerca.

 

¿Qué significaba esa reacción?

 

Rechazo

 

No podía permitirlo.

 

-Escucha, sé que esto… puede resultar incómodo para ti, pero no puedo.

 

Akashi se encargaría de cuidarlo, proveerle de aquello que le hiciera falta. Porque genuinamente se preocupaba por él.


	6. El otro lado del dolor 1/2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo tiene una estructura enfocada en Furihata, el próximo capítulo será de Akashi.

Abrió la puerta de esa horrible habitación. Se encontraba listo para volverlo a ver. Perdón,  _estaban listos_  para volverlo a ver.

 

-¿Cómo sigues Kouki?

 

Su voz que resonó fuerte y alta se perdió como el eco en una montaña. El paciente lo había escuchado mas no se dignó a mirarlo.

 

-Parece que no has tenido un momento difícil. Pero no te preocupes, con los cuidados adecuados, te mejorarás.

-Vete. Por favor. No quiero tenerte cerca.

 

¿Qué significaba esa reacción?

 

Rechazo

 

No podía permitirlo.

 

-Escucha, sé que esto… puede resultar incómodo para ti, pero no puedo.

 

 

 

_Akashi se encargaría de cuidarlo, proveerle de aquello que le hiciera falta. Porque genuinamente se preocupaba por él._

 

 

 

 *~*~*

 

 

Ambos lo sabían.

 

Sabían lo que conlleva volver a ser pareja.

 

 

Kouki no iba a regresar por lástima, ni mucho menos porque sintiera que le debía algo a Akashi. Sí, agradecía las molestias que se tomó para visitarlo, pero no iba a recurrir a un chantaje emocional para seguir a su lado.

 

Seijuurou siempre tenía un as bajo la manga. Si no encontraba la manera de convencerlo no significaba que se diera por vencido. Todo siempre parecía estar a su favor.

Recurrir a dar lástima era un golpe demasiado bajo hasta para él.

 

 

 

Aparecer de la nada, sin anunciarse le daba un control de los límites que tenía sobe Furihata.

Bien, la primera impresión no fue del todo mala.

 

 *~*~*

 

Kouki se dio cuenta de que Akashi tenía control absoluto de él.

¿Quién le había avisado que estaba ahí?

Empezó a cuestionarse si “su” relación fue una construcción ilusoria en la que él era un receptor pasivo del afecto de Akashi.

 

Kouki estaba enamorado de la idea que se había hecho de Akashi, acoplándolo a sus necesidades: una persona llena de determinación que le proveía de protección. La distancia entre ellos y la comunicación no hacían más que reforzar su idílica relación.

¿En realidad podía decir que amaba a Akashi como pareja? ¿O sólo estaba enamorado de la idealización de Akashi con quien apenas convivía?

 

Furihata cubría algunas de las carencias afectivas del pelirrojo, siendo uno de sus principales soportes emocionales.

 

Y eso no estaba bien.

 

Su relación era una mentira. Y le dolía.

 

 

 

 *~*~*

 

 

 

Furihata había alucinado.

Quien entró a la habitación no era Akashi, pero cómo le hubiese gustado que así fuera.

 

Era su hermano quien iba a visitarlo.

 

-Hace mucho que no hablamos a solas. No lamento que sea en esta situación porque me parece el momento exacto que estaba esperando.

Furihata giró la cabeza, evitando encontrarse con la mirada de su hermano.

 

\- ¿Qué está pasando contigo? ¿Estás cargando con más de lo que puedes?

 

Kouki seguía sin emitir palabra alguna.

 

-¿Ya no confías en tu propia familia? ¿Ni siquiera en tu hermano mayor?

 

Lo sabía.

Kouki lo sabía.

Todo se había salido de control.

 

Y ya no quería perjudicar a nadie más.

 

 

Comenzó a llorar. No porque sintiera que le recriminaran el no pedir ayuda.

 

Era porque se sentía liberado.

 

 

Su vida giraba en torno a Akashi.

 

 

Y desde su ruptura, no había tenido esa sensación.

 

Se sintió liberado del pelirrojo.

 

-Kouki. Yo… no quiero regañarte, quiero que sientas que tienes la confianza de poder contarme lo que quieras. Si es algo que no deseas compartir, lo entenderé.

 

-Uhm.

 

-Quiero que sepas que nunca estuviste solo. Y no lo estarás.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo se organiza en cuatro partes:  
> En la primer parte, Kouki, debido a los medicamentos y analgésicos, cree ver entrar a Akashi por eso dice que no lo quiere ver (pero en realidad es su hermano). En "Perdón, estaban listos para volverlo a ver." se refiere a sus padres y hermano.
> 
> En la segunda parte el narrador omnisciente relata lo que Akashi y Furihata ya sabían de su relación, lo inminente y natural que era la dirección que iba a tomar su ruptura.
> 
> La tercera parte es una reflexión de Kouki antes de que ingresara al hospital y después de la ruptura.
> 
> La última parte retoma la primera escena de este capítulo.


	7. El otro lado del dolor 2/2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo es la versión de Akashi.
> 
>  
> 
> La canción es "Do you really want to hurt me" de Culture Club. Recomiendo escucharla ANTES de leer el capítulo para que al leer tengan en cuenta los cortes que hice de la canción durante el fanfic. Esto, claro, es una sugerencia pueden escucharla también mientras leen y hacer las pausas correspondientes a la sección del fanfic.
> 
> No sugiero escucharla toda de corrido antes de este capítulo porque (a mi parecer) puede llegar a confundir.
> 
>  
> 
> NOTA SÚPER IMPORTANTE:
> 
> Las letras en negritas se refieren a Bokushi. Akashi DESPUÉS del cambio.
> 
> Las letras en itálicas se refieren a Oreshi. Akashi ANTES del cambio.
> 
>  
> 
> Por favor ténganlo en cuenta porque se tratará en este capítulo.

 

El otro lado del dolor 2/2

 

 

Akashi se dio cuenta de que su rutina no había cambiado.

 

En nada.

 

Seguía haciendo lo mismo. Completar las tareas asignadas por su padre, cumplir con sus deberes académicos, asistir a sus clases extracurriculares, estar presente en eventos sociales de beneficencia pública.

 

Comer. Dormir. Organizarse para el siguiente día.

 

 

Todo eran actividades automáticas.

 

 

Y en ninguna de ellas estaba Kouki. ¿Entonces porqué le dolía tanto su partida?

 

 

 

 

 

Siempre juzgado por su padre, en la mira de todos.

Lleno de responsabilidades que nunca pidió, pero asumió porque se siente capaz de sobrellevarlas.

 

_Give me time to realize my crime_

_Let me love and steal_

_I have danced inside your eyes_

 

 

_How can I be real?_

 

 

¿Esa era la vida que quería?

 

_Do you really want to hurt me?_

_Do you really want to make me cry?_

 

Se estaba lastimando a sí mismo

 

Por eso sus ataques no paraban, por eso sentía estar embargado por la tristeza y la melancolía, por eso su día a día estaba tan vacío.

 

Porque no estaba bien.

 

_Precious kisses, words that burn me_

_Lovers never ask you why_

 

 

 

_In my heart the fire's burning_

_Choose my color, find a star_

_Precious people always tell me_

_That's a step a step too far_

 

 

-Padre, no encuentro un momento más oportuno que este para hablar contigo.

-Bien, dime ¿a qué has venido?

-Quiero que sepas que, a partir de ahora, tomaré todo con calma. No dejaré de cumplir con mis deberes, pero no quiero que sean lo primero y lo último que pase por mi mente durante todo el día.

-Si ya lo has decidido, ¿porqué has venido a informármelo?

-Porque a pesar de todo eres la persona que aún más respeto.

 

Sin nada más que decir, Seijuurou se despidió haciendo una reverencia  saliendo con total parsimonia de la habitación.

 

-He decidido enfrentarme a este problema como lo he estado haciendo desde hace mucho tiempo: solo.

 

Y si tan solo hubiera podido escucharlo, sabría que Akashi Masaomi estaba orgulloso de su hijo.

 

 

_Do you really want to hurt me?_

_Do you really want to make me cry?_

_Do you really want to hurt me?_

_Do you really want to make me cry?_

 

_Words are few I have spoken_

 

_I could waste a thousand years_

_Wrapped in sorrow, words are token_

_Come inside and catch my tears_

_You've been talking but believe me_

_If it's true you do not know_

_This boy loves without a reason_

_I'm prepared to let you go_

 

*~*~*

 

Kouki tenía un rol importante en su persona.

_If it's love you want from me_

_Then take it away_

_Everything's not what you see it's over again_

 

Entendió la molestia cuando trató de forzarlo a tener relaciones sexuales. Estuvo a punto de violarlo. Minimizó sus sentimientos hacia él, lo ignoró. Evitó afrontar que tenía un problema y que juntos podían apoyarse para salir adelante.

 

Pensar en todo eso lo aterró.

 

Debía disculparse apropiadamente.

 

Parecía que no había aprendido nada de sus días en Teiko.

 

Kouki no lo merecía. No merecía ser tratado así.

 

 

 

Sus personalidades no estaban en sincronía, todos asumían que Akashi había regresado a la normalidad pero… ¿para ellos qué era, o quien era, el Seijuurou normal? Sólo porque una personalidad se manifestó después de la otra no significaba que ésta fuera una identidad usurpadora que había tomado posesión de  _Ore_.

**Boku**  a su muy peculiar forma trató de mimetizarse con sus compañeros, sin perder su seguridad era un ser que trataba de proteger la fragilidad de  _Ore_. Porque  _Ore_  sabía que si la presión seguía aumentando podría… haber perdido algo más que la razón.

 

Por eso no había buscado ayuda profesional, porque para Akashi era normal que  _Ore_  y  **Boku**  fueran parte de uno solo. Aceptar que uno era la contraparte negativa del otro era rechazarlos a ambos. ¿Cómo negar algo que era parte de él?

 

¿Ahora qué se supone debería hacer?

 

Kouki, él probablemente no llegó asimilar el cambio, nunca mencionó ni preguntó nada sobre  _Ore_  o  **Boku**. Lo aceptó sólo como Akashi Seijuurou. No hizo diferencias entre ninguno quizás porque era demasiado simple para entenderlo o porque realmente no sabía cómo abordar el tema. Akashi tampoco se molestó en platicarlo con él. Era algo que prefería evitar porque le traía recuerdos dolorosos.

 

¿Fue acaso la falta de confianza, la poca comunicación directa y sincera lo que provocó su ruptura?

 

Estaba confundido. Necesitaba pedir disculpas a Kouki cuanto antes aunque por el momento veía muy lejano ese día. Quería volver con él.

 

Cuando estuviera listo iría a buscarlo.

 

Con mucho miedo, como hace mucho tiempo no lo sentía, abrió la puerta de esa horrible habitación.

 

_Do you really want to hurt me_

_Do you really want to make me cry_

_Do you really want to hurt me_

_Do you really want to make me cry_

_Do you really want to hurt me_

_Do you really want to make me cry_

_Do you really want to hurt me_

_Do you really want to make me cry_

_Do you really want to hurt me_

_Do you really want to make me cry_


End file.
